Super Smash Bros. Rumble/Soundtrack
The music selection of Super Smash Bros. Rumble. It is for the most part very similar to the Wii U version's, with certain tracks getting reorganized and the 3DS stages getting many new tracks. Bold '''detonates that it is a new arrangement for Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS. If it is a new remix that was added for this version of the game (like many of the Wario/F-Zero/etc. tracks) it is marked with a (New). The new original tracks that weren't in the original version of SSB4 are not marked, however. Not counting cut remixes that they may have replaced, there is 12 completely original arrangements within the game. Mario Not counting songs from other series, there is 63 Mario tracks total, with 17 of them being new arrangements. *Mushroom Kingdom U: **Ground Theme / Underground Theme ' **'Super Mario World Medley ' **'Fortress Boss (Super Mario World) ' **'Ground Theme / Athletic Theme' **Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros) **Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.) **Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) **Athletic Theme (Super Mario World) **Title / Ending (Super Mario World) **Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.) **Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U) *Super Mario 3D Land: **'Super Mario 3D Land Theme / Beach Theme ' **'Super Mario Bros. Medley ' **'Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Medley ' **'Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley ' **Ground Theme ver. 2 (Super Mario Bros.) **Rainbow Cruise **Main Theme (Super Mario 64) **Delfino Plaza **Ricco Harbor **Super Mario 3D Land Theme **Super Bell Hill *Mario Galaxy: **'Egg Planet ' **'Rosalina in the Comet Observatory ' **Good Egg Galaxy **Gusty Garden Galaxy **Buoy Base Galaxy **Super Mario Galaxy **Sky Station Galaxy **Bowser’s Galaxy Generator **Fated Battle **The Great Tower Showdown 2 **Jergingha - Planet Destruction Form *Rainbow Road: **'Rainbow Road Medley ' **'Circuit (Mario Kart 7) ' **'Cloudtop Cruise ' **Mario Circuit **Luigi Raceway **Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash!) **Waluigi Pinball **Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Wii) **Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7) **Mario Kart Stadium **Mount Wario **Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8) *Paper Mario: **'Paper Mario Medley ' **'Mario Paint Medley ' **'Try, Try Again ' **Doopliss’s Theme **Tough Guy Alert! **The Grand Finale **Battle! (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) **Mario Tennis / Mario Golf **Minigame Theme (Mario Party 9) *Luigi’s Mansion: **Luigi’s Mansion Theme **'Luigi’s Mansion Series Medley' **Airship Theme (SMB3) **Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) **Castle / Boss Fortress **Chill (Doctor Mario) **Tetris Type A Donkey Kong *Jungle Hijinx: **'Jungle Level (Jazz Style) ' **'Rocketbarrel Blast ' **'Busted Bayou' (New) (replaces Jungle Level: Tribal Style) **Jungle Level **Stickerbrush Symphony **Jungle 1 (DK: Barrel Blast) **Donkey Kong Country Returns **Mole Patrol **Mangrove Cove **Windmill Hills *Congo Jungle 64: **Congo Jungle **Jungle Level ver 2 **King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2 **D.K. Rap **Battle For Storm Hill The Legend of Zelda *Skyloft **'Ballad of the Goddess / Ghirahim's Theme ' **'Main Theme / Underworld Theme ' **'Dark World / Dark World Dungeon ' **Tal Tal Heights **Hidden Mountain & Forest **Hyrule Field Theme **Main Theme (Twilight Princess) **Ballad of the Goddess *Spirit Train **'Full Steam Ahead! ' **'Gerudo Valley ' **'The Great Sea / Menu Select ' **Main Theme ver. 2 (The Legend of Zelda) **Ocarina of Time Medley **Song of Storms **Molgera Battle **Lorule Field *Temple **Temple **'Saria's Song / Mid Boss Battle' **Title (The Legend of Zelda) **The Great Temple / Temple **The Dark World **The Great Sea **Dragon Roost Island **The Hidden Village Metroid *Pyrosphere **'Nemesis Ridley' (New) **'Title (Metroid)' **'Escape' **Sector 1 **Opening / Menu (Metroid Prime) **Vs. Parasite Queen **Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) **Psycho Bits **Lockdown Battle Theme *Norfair **Main Theme (Metroid) **Brinstar **Kraid's Lair **Ending (Metroid) **Norfair **Vs. Ridley **Theme of Space Aran, Space Warrior **The Burning Lava Fish **Battle Scene / Final Boss (Golden Sun) **Marionation Gear Yoshi *Wooly World: **'Yoshi’s Wooly World ' **'Yoshi’s Island Medley ' **'Yoshi’s New Island (New) **Yoshi’s Story ver. 2 **Ending (Yoshi’s Story) **Yoshi’s Wooly World *Yoshi’s Island: **Obstacle Course **Yoshi’s Island **Yoshi’s Story **Flower Field **Wildlands Kirby *The Great Cave Offensive **The Great Cave Offensive ' **'Green Greens ver. 2 ' **'King Dedede's Theme ver. 2 ' **'Butter Building ver. 2 ' **'Forest / Nature Area ' **Gourmet Race ver. 2 **Meta Knight's Revenge **The Great Air Ride Machine **Checker Knights **The Adventure Begins **Floral Fields **Moonstruck Blossom *Fountain of Dreams **Gourmet Race **Green Greens **King Dedede's Theme **Butter Building **Boss Battle Medley **Vs. Marx **02 Battle **Frozen Hillside **Squeak Squad Theme **CROWNED Starfox *Orbital Gate Assault **'Theme from Area 6 / Missle Slipstream ' **'Star Wolf's Theme / Sector Z ' **Starfox Main Theme **Starfox 64 Main Theme ver. 2 **Space Armada ver. 2 **Break: Through the Ice **Star Wolf (Star Fox: Assault) **Area 6 ver. 2 **Tunnel Scene (X) *Corneria **Space Armada **Corneria **Starfox 64 Main Theme **Space Battleground **Area 6 **Star Wolf Pokemon *Unova Pokemon League **'N's Castle Medley ' **'Battle! Reshiram / Zekrom ' **'Route 10 ' **'Route 23 ' **'Battle! Champion Cynthia ' **Battle! Team Galactic **Battle! Dialga / Palkia **Route 209 *Prism Tower **'Battle! Trainer Battle ' **'Battle! Team Flare' **Road to Viridian City **Pokemon Red / Blue Medley **Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Diamond / Pearl) **Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon X / Y) **Lumiose City **Victory Road (Pokemon X / Y) **Battle! Champion (Pokemon X / Y) *Pokemon Stadium 2 **Pokemon Main Theme ver. 2 **'Battle! Wild Pokemon ver. 2 (Pokemon Diamond / Pearl)' **Pokemon Main Theme **Pokemon Center **Pokemon Gym / Evolution **Pokemon Gold / Silver Medley **Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon Ruby / Sapphire) **Victory Road (Pokemon Ruby / Sapphire) Mother *Magicant **'Magicant / Eight Melodies (Mother)' **'Onett's Theme / Winters' **'Smiles and Tears ' **Pollyanna (I Love You) **Mother Medley **Snowman **Humoresque of a Little Dog **Mother 3 Love Theme *Fourside **Earthbound Medley **'Pokey Means Business (New) **Porky's Theme **Unfounded Revenge / Smashing Song of Praise **You Call This a Utopia?! F-Zero *Mute City **Mute City (original) **Mute City ver. 2 ' **Red Canyon **'Red Canyon' ' (New) **Sand Ocean **Sand Ocean (New) **White Land **White Land **Fire Field **Fire Field *Port Town Aero Dive **Port Town' (New) **Mute City **Big Blue **Dream Chaser **Devil's Call in Your Heart **Climb Up! And Get The Last Chance! **Brain Cleaner **Shotgun Kiss **Planet Colors **Golden Forest (1080 Snowboarding) Ice Climbers *Iceberg **'Ice Climber ver. 3 (New) **Ice Climber ver. 2 **Ice Climber **Clu Clu Land **Lip's Theme (Panel de Pon) Fire Emblem *Coliseum **The Devoted **Coliseum Medley ' **'Fight 1 (Fire Emblem Gaiden)' **'Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Medley' **'Meeting Theme Medley' **Time of Action **Duty (Ablaze) **Destiny (Ablaze) **Conquest (Ablaze) **Id (Purpose) **Attack (Soma Bringer) *Castle Seige **Fire Emblem Theme **Together We Ride! / Fire Emblem Theme **Shadow Dragon Medley **With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1) **Winning Road - Roy's Hope **Attack (Fire Emblem) **Preparing to Advance **Crimean Army Sortie **Against the Dark Knight **Power-Hungry Fool **Victory Is Near **Ike's Theme Game and Watch *Flat Zone 3 **'Flat Zone 3''' (New) **Flat Zone 2 **Flat Zone Kid Icarus *Palutena's Temple **Boss Fight 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising) **'In the Space-Pirate Ship ' **'Wrath of the Reset Bomb ' **'Lightning Chariot Base ' **'Destroyed Skyworld ' **Magnus's Theme **That Burning Town **Dark Pit's Theme **Thunder Cloud Temple **Weyard *Skyworld **Underworld **Title (Kid Icarus) **Overworld **Kid Icarus Retro Medley Wario *Gamer **Gamer **'Game and Wario Medley' (New) **'Ashley's Song ver. 2 ' **'Ashley's Song ver. 2 (JP) ' **Stonecarving City **Windbreak Bay **Performance (Jam with the Band) *WarioWare, Inc. **WarioWare, Inc. **WarioWare, Inc. Medley **Ashley's Song **Ashley's Song (JP) **Mona's Pizza Song **Mona's Pizza Song (JP) **Mike's Song **Mike's Song (JP) Pikmin *Garden of Hope **'Title (Pikmin 3)' (New) **'Stage Select (Pikmin 2) ' **'Mission Mode (Pikmin 3) ' **Boss Battle (Pikmin 2) **Boss Battle (Pikmin 3) **Garden of Hope *Distant Planet **Main Theme (Pikmin) **World Map (Pikmin 2) **Stage Clear / Title (Pikmin) **Forest of Hope **Ai no Uta Animal Crossing *Tortimer Island **'Tortimer Island Medley' **'Animal Crossing Medley' **'Kapp'n's Song' **'Tour' **'Bubblegum K.K. ' *Smashville **Title (Animal Crossing) **'7:00 p.m. / Main Street ' **Go K.K. Rider! **2:00 a.m. **Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store **The Roost Wii Fit *Wii Fit Studio **'Super Hoop ' **'Skateboard Arena (Free Mode) ' **'Wii Fit Plus Medley ' **Training Menu **Rhythm Boxing **Mischievous Mole-way **Core Luge Punch-Out *Boxing Ring **'Jogging / Countdown ' **'Minor Circuit ' **Minor Circuit **Title (Punch Out! Wii) **Major Circuit **World Circuit **'Culdcept' **Excite Truck **Tomorrow's Passion Xenoblade Chronicles *Gaur Plains **'Xenoblade Chronicles Medley ' **'Gaur Plains '(New) **'Engage the Enemy '(New) **Engage the Enemy **Gaur Plains **Gaur Plains (Night) **Time to Fight! **An Obstacle in Our Path **You Will Know Our Names **Mechanical Rhythm **'The valedictory elegy ' Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt **'Duck Hunt Medley ' **'The Mysterious Marusame Castle Medley ' **Mario Bros **Famicom Medley **Title Theme (NES Remix 2) **Swan Lesson Balloon Fight *Balloon Fight **'Balloon Fight Medley ' **'Balloon Trip ' **'Wrecking Crew Medley ' **Donkey Kong Medley **Stack-Up / Gryomite **Mach Rider **3D Hot Rally Nintendogs *Living Room **'Bath Time Theme ' **'Bath Time Theme (Vocal Mix) ' **'StyleSavvy Trenders ' **'Tomodachi Life ' **Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day **Menu (Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!) **Title (Big Brain Academy) **Shaberu! DS Cooking Navi **Pop Fashion Show Wii Sports *Wuhu Island **'Wii Sports Series Medley ' **'Wii Sports Resort ' **Title / Menu (Wii Sports) **Title (Wii Sports Resort) **Title (Wii Sports Club) **'Light Plane ' **'Light Plane (Vocal Mix) ' **'Turbo Jet ' **'Pedal Glider ' **ST101: Roll Out, Wonderful 101! Find Mii *Find Mii **'Dark Lord ' **'Save the World, Heroes! ' **'Boss 1 (Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword) ' **Shin Onishigam Medley **Dragon Battle **Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger Miiverse *Miiverse **'Miiverse' (New) **'Mii Plaza ' **'Wii Shop Channel / Mii Plaza ' **'Nintendo Land Medley ' **'Title (Freakyforms) ' **Dr. Mario **Tetris Type B **Pictochat **Name That Face (Wii Party U) **Plaza (Nintendo Land) Pac-Man *Pac-Maze **'Pac-Man Medley ' **'Pac-Man Medley (Club Mix) ' **'Pac-Man's Park / Block Town ' **Namco Arcade 80's Retro Medley 1 **Namco Arcade 80's Retro Medley 2 **Libble Rabbie Retro Medley **Sky Kid Retro Medley **Metro-Cross Retro Medley **Yokai Dochuki Retro Medley **Bravoman Retro Medley Mega Man *Wily's Castle **'Mega Man 2 Medley ' **'Cut Man Stage' **'Air Man Stage' **'Quick Man Stage' **'Spark Man Stage' **'Shadow Man Stage ' **Mega Man Retro Medley **Mega Man 2 Retro Medley **Mega Man 3 Retro Medley **Mega Man 4-6 Retro Medley Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Rumble Category:Pages by Captain Moch Category:Music Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Yoshi Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:Pokemon Category:Earthbound Category:F-Zero Category:Ice Climbers Category:Fire Emblem Category:Game & Watch Category:Kid Icarus Category:Wario Category:Pikmin Category:Animal Crossing Category:Wii Fit Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Xenoblade Category:Duck Hunt